HUMAN ERROR
by Gypsy5
Summary: Set just after Human Error, The begining of the end for J&C not if her best friend has anything to say.


HUMAN ERROR.  
  
DISCLAIMER; PARAMOUNT OWN EVERYTHING STAR TREK.  
  
PLEASE .PLEASE. REVIEW. THANKS  
  
  
  
She'd moved the parameters of their friendship. Now he occupied a smaller part of her life than he used to be. Over the years she had started to separate herself from the support that at one time she had relied on.  
  
It was something he too relied on. But he understood how the parameters of their relationship worked.  
  
There again he always knew her first priority was to get the crew and Voyager back to Earth. The situation they found themselves in was unique, stranded in the delta quadrant.  
  
The command team worked closely together and nothing could be allowed to disrupt that. So he had remained silent.  
  
Understanding the pressure the Captain was under trying to get them home. He'd always tried to lighten her workload. Give her more time for herself at first it had worked but then, when and what happened exactly he didn't know but she had started to close herself off from them all.  
  
Sometimes the pressures she worked under were self inflicted; she blamed herself for her choice to remain by destroying the caretakers array, and separating her crew from their homes and families. He knew as time went on she saw that her penance should be that until they got home she would be the single minded Captain, with one purpose to get them home.  
  
But at what the cost? Kathryn, a payment he considered too great.  
  
He saw Kathryn less and less now she was apparently a luxury the Captain could not afford.  
  
He missed her.  
  
His mind ran through some of the situations that had led to this;  
  
The loss of Kes had affected her greatly; he missed her they all did. In fact she had become the ship's unofficial councillor her nature being patient and kind. Also given the fact she was a good listener and not a member of either crew helped at the beginning. She had always been a strength to the Captain, an unbiased view of events seen with unblinkered eyes.  
  
Her departure a blow from which he sometimes wondered if they had ever recovered.  
  
The Borg.  
  
The alliance she had tried to form between them and Voyager to fight species 8472 had almost broken them. The crew had been caught in the middle a war going on outside the ship as well as in. Then her near death. He tried not to dwell on that.  
  
Her own safety had become less and less of a concern to her over time. That it's self increased his concern. He watched her more now and knew he was not the only one. Regardless of the cost to himself he would always be by her side and protect her. The borg alliance had almost broken him.  
  
At the beginning he had not approved of Seven of Nine staying onboard, but now was he was starting to see the Woman the Captain had known was there all along?  
  
The Equinox had been almost the final straw, the pain that had caused was still raw, the day she relived him of duty. She had been wrong and the fact that she could not admit it had almost been their undoing. The relationship had stumbled yet again, but still remained on course.  
  
Her depression in the Void, had unnerved him he'd felt her slipping away. The crew's determination not to let her go had surprised her. But not him he knew they served her because of who she was Kathryn Janeway not just because she was their Captain.  
  
Ultra matrix Zero, again the Borg had almost proved her undoing. But he had shown her she would never be alone.  
  
They needed each other after that he had seen how much. But neither would ever admit it. He needed to give her his reasons for the friendship to move on and become more. For him to voice his reasons, as to why they couldn't go on alone any more. The touches and the glances had over the years shown how much they loved each other. But he'd watched them become more infrequent, but the look they shared had stayed.  
  
She spent more time with Seven than anyone else on board. At one time a hologram became more than a friend. It proved to him she needed the affection and love that she told herself she could not expect from a member of her crew. How wrong she was the love and affection was sitting right next to her but she refused to acknowledge it.  
  
He stood to one side as she moved toward the ready room the time had come he had requested this meeting. Today he would tell her he thought she should tell him she loved him.  
  
He was aware that the meeting would end in angry words of denial from her. But he had to act he was her best friend and he owed her at least this much.  
  
Unaware as to the reason for the meeting Kathryn meet his eyes and smiled Chakotay returned the smile and the look.  
  
He wouldn't tell her he had discovered Seven of Nines holodeck programme.  
  
But he felt he had to give Kathryn the chance to reconsider her actions. Before she lost the chance for happiness.  
  
After they return from Quarren, he'd asked her if she regretted him coming back for her and her reply "never".  
  
Tuvok inclined his head toward Chakotay as the Captain entered the ready room. Aware Tuvok had seen the exchange between them he smiled at the Vulcan.  
  
He wondered if he knew or even suspected what the meeting was about and if he did would he consider it a *logical course of action* on his part?  
  
As Tuvok turned and followed his best friend into the ready room he smiled.  
  
The time had come for Tuvok to voice his opion. The years he'd spent watching and feeling the love they had for each other he realised he was seeing human error.  
  
He would not watch any longer Kathryn and Chakotay should be together it was pure logic at least to a Vulcan.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. 


End file.
